


Movie Night

by LuminescentLullaby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam is sick of his shit, Fluff, Like seriously pure fluff, M/M, Michael likes Disney, Movie Night, Sick of it, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminescentLullaby/pseuds/LuminescentLullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Michael have been having movie night every Friday night for a while now. When Adam tries to introduce his culturally-oblivious archangel to horror movies, he learns some very important information about Michael's response to jump-scares.</p><p>Also, Michael likes Frozen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

"Movie night" had been Adam's idea, and Michael had simply gone along with it due to the human's insistence that Michael's knowledge of pop culture was severely lacking. To be fair, he was an archangel, the Viceroy of Heaven, the Sword of God, and it wasn't as if all of that left him with much time for idle pleasures.

Adam would have none of his excuses.

And thus, the tradition of movie night began. Every Friday night after the human returned home to their little apartment from where he worked- Michael, they had discovered, was virtually incapable of holding down a job- he would pick out a movie for them to watch. Michael was slowly learning to appreciate this 'Nextflix' thing.

Meanwhile, as Adam searched for a suitable film, Michael would prepare the popcorn, since the archangel had finally mastered the task without burning anything. Once, he'd even somehow managed to set his hair on fire in the process.

Once the snacks were ready, the odd couple would settle in on their marginally-comfortable couch that Michael had repeatedly insisted he could fix with a snap of his fingers, but at Adam was unwavering on the fact that if they wanted a new couch, they would save up the money and buy one. "The Human Way."

Michael was not overly fond of doing things "The Human Way."

Over the three months or so that they'd been having movie night, the pair had discovered that Michael seemed to enjoy Disney movies quite a lot. He liked all of the singing, although Adam wasn't exactly happy about having his "grown-ass archangel boyfriend running around singing 'Do You Want to Build a Snowman?'"

Michael also didn't care much for Sci-fi, they'd learned, since he continually pointed out that "Klingon is not a real species of alien, Adam. This film is spreading false information." The archangel was no longer allowed to watch Star Trek, since Adam didn't want anything else ruined for him.

This time, though, Adam wanted to branch out a bit. They'd yet to watch any horror flicks together, and the human figured it would give him a good excuse to cuddle up into Michael. Not that he ever actually needed and excuse for that, but still. 

The movie- some random old B-rate crap that had seemed more cheesy than scary in the description- began like most others of its kind, and Michael watched with the same careful consternation that he watched every movie with. The archangel's nearly black brows pinched together as he watched, deep green eyes narrowed just the slightest bit to suggest that he was scrutinizing the screen. When Adam saw this, as usual, he couldn't help but give a soft laugh.

"Don't think too hard about it, Mike. It's just a movie," the human admonished as he did almost every week, which only made Michael's slight frown grow.

"That is not my name, Adam. You would not appreciate it if I called you 'Ad'; I do not appreciate being called 'Mike'," Michael insisted, gaze never breaking from the screen even as he reached for a handful of popcorn.

Adam merely rolled his eyes at the all-too-typically-Michael response and swatted his hand away from the bowl in retaliation. "Okay, okay. Sheesh, asshole, it was supposed to be a cute nickname."

'Asshole', Michael had come to understand, was typically a term of endearment when it came from Adam despite its usual context as an insult. The translation was roughly along the lines of 'you're ridiculous, but I still love you anyway, you dork.'

They fell silent again after that, Michael returning to his studious watching and Adam beginning the process of snuggling up to his angel. Michael was always comfortably warm and had a gentle, familiar scent that lulled Adam into a relaxed sort of state.

So when the archangel suddenly jumped up as the movie played some cheesy, stereotypical jump-scare, Adam was more than a bit put-out by the sudden loss. When he realized that Michael had manifested his angel blade, complete with a halo of angelic flames crowning the celestial weapon, though, he couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"Michael!" he managed to gasp between fits of laughter, which attracted the archangel's attention long enough to make him quit brandishing his sword at the television.

"What?" Michael asked with a frown, not understanding what his mate (Michael didn't like using the word 'boyfriend') found so amusing.

Adam pushed himself up from where Michael's sudden burst up had left him lying on his side, using an elbow to prop himself up. "Aw, did the wittle awchangel get scared of the big, bad movie monster?" he asked in a condescending tone before bursting into another fit of giggles.

If looks could kill, then the glare Michael sent Adam's way would have been lethal.

"I was not... frightened," the angel insisted with a rather petulant-looking scowl, completely at odds with the flaming sword he still held in his hand. "I merely... flinched."

Adam simply continued to cackle at his lover's expense, finding the whole thing to be positively priceless. "Yeah, Mike, you flinched so hard you sprouted a portable forest fire," the human teased with a grin, tossing a piece of popcorn at Michael that hit him square in the chest. "Put that thing away and come snuggle with me, dammit."

Guiltily, Michael willed his blade away, a light dusting of pink beginning to show on his cheeks. "I am truly sorry for my behavior, Adam. Forgive me?"

The human considered it for a moment, placing a hand on his chin and humming as if he wasn't sure. When Michael sat back down beside him and gave him that stupid kicked-puppy look that should have been illegal on an archangel, though, Adam caved and ruffled his boyfriend's dark hair. "Yes, you big idiot, I forgive you," he assured, pecking a kiss to Michael's cheek for reassurance of this fact. "Do you want to watch something else instead?"

Michael gave a tiny smile at the kiss and nodded a bit, leaning down to nose into Adam's neck lovingly. "I should like to watch Frozen again, yes."

"Hell no. Not again."

"Please?"

"No."

"Adam..."

"Don't you start pouting, dammit! You're the archangel Michael. You're not supposed to pout about not getting to watch Frozen!"

"...Adam?"

"What?!"

"...do you want to build a snowman?"

Oh, screw it.

"Fine, Michael. But you owe me. Archangel warrior, my ass. You're a three-year-old."

"If you say so, Adam."

"Shut up and kiss me, asshole."


End file.
